


I Own You

by Anychan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jumin has an addiction, Jumin is Obsessed, Kinda Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), What am I doing with my life?, and it's not exactly healthy, male reader - Freeform, reader is a male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anychan/pseuds/Anychan
Summary: Jumin has a strange fascination to underground auctions. And one day, he buys a hybrid at one.  (Short Chapters)





	1. Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (At least try to if you clicked on it lol)

Jumin Han sat down to his usual seat at the auction party. It was a special one, this time bidding on live people rather than objects.

The 28 old heir took pleasure in these events. It was his addiction, so to say. He felt a slight guilt every time he had to leave Elizabeth 3rd at home, but later, he found himself being sucked into the world of the Underground. It was strange at first, since had never experienced such an event in his life. The things they would offer money here were always different. It was kind of like Ebay in real life. You could buy someone's life, if you offered enough. There were no limits, no censor, no police, no law. Nothing was there to stop anyone.   
The person, who hosted these actions was always the same. Kim KeeSeon, a man with charisma and a loud voice, which you could hear throughout the whole room. He was in his late 30's, rich and not as ugly as one would think. His hair was neatly slicked back, he wore a white suit with a tie that always matched the theme of the auction. For example, he had a blue one, when it was about water and ocean or he had a gold one, when old relics and ancient object were sold there. 

(Jumin had thought about telling the police about these illegal biddings, but then his guilty pleasure would be over.)

This time though, the theme was hybrids. They auctioned hybrids woth no age limit. Children, teenagers, adults. If they were a hybrid, it was fine.   
Jumin looked around the people that were there in the room with him, each of them wearing masks, hiding their identity. He was wearing one too, the mask of a black panther's. He would've worn one that resembled Elizabeth 3rd more, but he couldn't risk getting caught.  
He crossed his leg over the other, watching as a small deer hybrid girl, not over 10, got sold to a man with a rich and old exterior. He frowned in disgust under his mask. He stood up then, about to leave, when the next merchandise came out. Or rather, got dragged out.

With hair as white as snow, two fluffy white ears with black stripes grew out of his head, flicking back into his ivory locks as he growled at the men pulling him. His hair was long, so long that it reached down to his butt. His striped tail was angled towards the ground, not really moving, meaning he was tense. He was wearing a full white outfit. White shirt, white pants, but he wore no footwear. Around his neck, there was a red collar with chains acting as a leash to be pulled by the men that were trying to get him on the stage.   
He fought, attacking other men, anyone pretty much. His deep, ocean blue eyes held such fury, that Jumin got goosebumps on his arms from the intensity of his stare. He practically roared at the host, who ordered his men to hold him down and no matter how much the hybrid fought, they bodyguards were bigger than him. The auction began.

"This here, ladies and gentlemen, is a white Bengal tiger hybrid, pure-bred beauty. He is quite wild though, but do not be afraid. His impulsiveness comes with his pure genes. He is breedable and has had his first heat 5 years ago. He is 21 and his birthday is on the 7th of December" KeeSeon listed his informations. "The bidding starts at 5 hundred thousand dollars!" Before anybody could say anything, a deep voice called out loud and clear.

"5 million dollars." The host looked shocked and startled, but he quickly found the man who offered such a high price. He was standing in the very back, his posture was straight and it demanded respect. The host gulped.

"No more for the first time!" He started the countdown. "Second! Third!" He cleared his throat before loudly stating; "Well then, the white tiger sold to the man in the back wearing a black panther mask!"


	2. I Feel The Chemicals Kicking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is an angry kitty.

The hybrid suddenly stopped strughling against his captors. He slowly tilted his head up and locked his eyes on the man, who bought him. His slit pupils narrowed at him. The men holding him down applied less pressure on him and that was enough for him to not to waste anymore time. His tail stopped moving and his torso leaned down. He went down into hunting position. And the next moment, he pounced.   
He raced through the crowd of people, furiously trying to get to his new "owner". He heard the host call out to his men to capture him, but at that second the only thing was on his mind was to survive and kill. 

 

Jumin Han's legs couldn't move. He was frozen in shock and the next thing he knew was a hybrid trying to attack him. The white tiger jumped on him, holding him down with such strength. His ocean blues were now burning with anger and fury as he growled at him ferally and before the hybrid could rip out his throat with his sharp fangs, he went still and then collapsed onto Jumin. 

The heir blinked twice from confusion, before looking up only to see one of the bodyguards with a syringe in his hand. 

"It's a tranquilizer specifically for hybrids." The man said. Jumin nodded at him, then grabbed the white haired male on him. He stood up, holding the hybrid against him and thanked the guard.  
The host came to him the next moment.

"I'm so sorry, sir! My deepest apologies for this unfortunate event!" The man bowed to him. "What can I do to make up for this, dear sir?"

"Tell me more about him." Jumin gestured towards the now unconscious hybrid in his arms. 

"As you wish." The host then calmed down the guests and put the auction on hold for the next day. This was too much to continue the biddings. After that, KeeSeon lead Jumin to his office. "So what would you like to know about him?" 

"Where is he from?" Jumin asked calmly. His newly bought hybrid has been placed in his car and ready to be taken home. He was also informed about the sedation wearing off in 3 hours.

"He is from a India. He was born and raisef there until he was sent to me as a new product for the action." The host admitted. Jumin looked at him sharply.

"Does he have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Has he ever mated before?" 

The host was taken aback by this question. "No, he is fully a virgin." he crossed his legs. 

"Thank you, that is all I needed to know." Jumin then stood up and said goodbye to the man. He walked to the elevator, which lead down to the parking space, where his car was. Driver Kim greeted him, as usual, he didn't question him either, which Jumin was greatful for. As he entered the car and sat down, he noticed his hybrid resting on the carseat with the red collar around his neck and the chains acting as leash attached to the dark neckwear. With a rare smile on his face, Jumin sat closer to the white haired hybrid and put his head on his lap.   
His fingers then stroked through his ivory locks, almost touching his ears. "His" hybrid, huh? It sounded so beautiful to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jumin OOC?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it's terrible pls


End file.
